pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Louise McNeill
Louise McNeill (January 9, 1911 - June 18, 1993) was an American poet, academic, and historian.Marc Harshaman, Louise McNeill, West Virginia Encyclopedia, October 20, 2010. Web, Mar. 18, 2013. Life McNeill was born in Buckeye, West Virginia, on a farm that her family had owned since 1769.http://www.ferrum.edu/applit/studyg/west/htm/wva.htm Her father, G.D. McNeill, was a writer who published a collections of short stories about the forests of Pocahontas County, West Virginia.http://www.alleghenymountainradio.org/storetalesofpocahontascounty.html She wrote her earliest poem at 16, pecking it out on a friend's typewriter. The experience caused her to vow "to be a poet and write poems forever." She graduated from Concord College (now Concord University) and then got her master's from Miami University in Ohio. She earned her doctorate from West Virginia University. She also studied at Middlebury College with the poet Robert Frost, and at the Iowa Writers' Workshop. McNeill begin her publishing career selling short poems to the Saturday Evening Post. In 1931 her debut collection, Mountain White, was published. She went on to publish 6 other collections. In 1939 she married Roger Pease. She taught English and history for over 30 years, including positions in rural 1-room schools in West Virginia; at Potomac State College; Fairmont State College; and West Virginia University. Writing Critical reputation In the 1980s McNeill's literary reputation was re-established by poet Maggie Anderson, who edited McNeill's memoir for the University of Pittsburgh Press, as well as a new and selected poems in 1991. Recognition McNeill received the Bread Loaf Publication Award for Time is Our House and the West Virginia Library Association Annual Book Award for Paradox Hill.Rebecca Clayton, Louise McNeill, West Virginia Poet Laureate (1911-1993), At Home on Spice Ridge, March 28, 2009. Web, Mar. 18, 2013. In 1979 then-governor Jay Rockefeller named her West Virginia's poet laureate. Publications Poetry * Mountain White. Dallas, TX: Kaleidoscope Publishers, 1931. * Gauley Mountain (foreword by Stephen Vincent Benét). New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1939. * Time Is Our House. Bread Loaf, VT: Middlebury College Press, 1942. *''From a dark mountain : lyrics from the production of Louise McNeill's premiere readings''. Charleston, WV: MHC, 1972. * Paradox Hill: From Applachia to Lunar Shore: Poems. Morgantown, WV: West Virginia University Library, 1972 **revised, Morgantown, WV : Vandalia Press, 2009. * Elderberry Flood. Charleston, WV: Elderberry Books, 1979. * Hill Daughter: New and selected poems (edited by Maggie Anderson). Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1991. * Fermi Buffalo. Pittsburgh, Pa: University of Pittsburgh Press (Pitt Poetry Series), 1994. Non-fiction * The Milkweed Ladies (memoir). Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1988. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Louise McNeill, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 11, 2014. Audio / video *''Gauley Mountain: A history in verse'' (audio CD). Dunmore, WV : West Virginia Public Radio / Pocahontas Communications Cooperative, 1997. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Books *Louise McNeill at Amazon.com ;About *Louise McNeill at the West Virginia Encyclopedia. *Louise McNeill, West Virginia Poet Laureate (1911-1993) at At Home on Spice Ridge *Louise McNeil at University of West Virginia Press * Remembering Louise McNeill Pease at West Virginia University Libraries Category:1911 births Category:1993 deaths Category:American women poets Category:People from Pocahontas County, West Virginia Category:Women writers from West Virginia Category:Middlebury College alumni Category:Miami University alumni Category:Concord University alumni Category:West Virginia University alumni Category:Educators from West Virginia Category:West Virginia University faculty Category:Fairmont State University faculty Category:Poets Laureate of West Virginia Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics